Harry Potter and The Goddess fight
by Kori'skitten
Summary: Harry is having a weird summer holidays. First his family goes wack-o, and Dumbledor sends him to these friends of him for training? I wonder what well happen at school? Read to find out
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters; well I own Crystal and Rini.  
  
************ The Beginning  
Harry was writing a letter to his friend Ron. Saying it was getting a little weird around the Dusleys. They act little odd and not so much cold heart. He was remembering the first two weeks of his summer holidays, and the day he found out. They were treating him like he was the best thing that ever happens. He thought they came to their sense when the order had a chat with them, but one night when Harry was going down stairs to get a midnight snack. He saw a white figure talking to his aunt and uncle from the stairs. At first he thought he was seeing things, but when it said something about Voldemort. He knew something was up. He quietly went back up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess I can put a good word in for you stupid fat ass pig," growled the white figure. Uncle Vernon was on his hands and knees.  
"Yes, please, and I beg of you to stop control my family," Vernon pleaded.  
"I'm sorry, but that's very unnecessary, and if I come back here to find there is no Harry Potter. There is going to be trouble," The white figure held a wand to Dudley as Petunia let out a whimper.  
"Comply understand," Vernon's voice was shaking with fear.  
"Good, you guys can have your bodies for now. I'll be back in the morning," The White figure disappear as the Dusleys gather together and hugged each other. Vernon looked up at the ceiling and gave it such an evil looking.  
  
Harry was lightly panting as he leaned against the door and slide down to the floor. He held his face in his hands. He couldn't believe what he heard. He needs to warn someone, but whom? Then Professor Dumbledor had pop in his head, but he really didn't bother the Professor too much. Times like these, he wishes that his godfather Sirius were still alive. Thinking about Sirius had made Harry sad and made him forget what had happen downstairs. He stared at the ceiling hoping his answers to his questions would come falling. He slowly shook his head and stood up and went to smash the lamp on his nightstand.  
  
He began to cry as he slides off the nightstand. A piece of the lamp got stuck in his hand, and he was bleeding, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all. He just wanted someone to be there for his troubles. Downstairs, Vernon heard the crush, and he wonder what shall he do. He slowly let go of his family, telling them it was late. They all march up the stairs, and Dudley disappears into his room. Petunia waited next to hers as she looked at Vernon.  
"Vernon?"  
"Go on Petunia, I need to do something," he said soft.  
"Just remember, you can't tell him," Petunia sighed sadly as she went into her room. Vernon took a gulp as he knocked on Harry's door.  
  
"Go away!" Harry mutter through his sobs. Vernon sighed as he tried again and open the door. " I said go away!" Harry picks up something glass and threw it at the door. Vernon had just open when the glass hit the door. Harry looked at his uncle and covers his head with his hands. Vernon sighed as he walked into the room.  
"Harry? Do you want to talk about?" Vernon wonder.  
"Why should I" sniffled Harry. Vernon slowly walked over to Harry's bed and sat on it.  
"Well, sometimes it's good to talk to someone about." Then he heard Harry let out a whimper. "What am I doing?" Vernon looked at the ceiling. "I'm talking the freak, well sorry there chap. You know, not you so different from us, so what if you have magic. That makes you someone special." Harry slowly turned around to look at hi uncle, who had a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Heh, I must be dreaming because for once you're being nice," chuckled Harry as he wipes his nose on his sleeve. Vernon chuckled as well.  
"Ya, well your not boy. Come, sit here with him," Vernon patted a spot beside him. Harry stood up and sat next to his uncle. "Harry, you're right, I haven't been nice to you. Well, and sometimes at nights I wonder why I'm so hard on you others I think it's my job to be cruel to you." Vernon looked at Harry. "Heh, you grown so much, and you would be leaving the nest soon." Harry had sworn that he heard his uncle sniffle. "Hmm, you're a good lad, but always remember I'm here for you even though I don't show. I'm always here for you." Then Harry saw a tear rolled down his uncle's cheek even though it was dark.  
  
"Um, Uncle Vernon," Then Harry stop as he heard a grunt come from his uncle. "I'm sorry, I just didn't -" Then Harry realize his uncle was sobbing. "Uh, Vernon? Are you okay?" Harry was half smiling and half wondering what was going on.  
"You called me uncle?" sobbed Vernon. Harry didn't think calling his uncle; uncle would be such an emotional thing. Vernon sniffled as he looked around. "Did you know Harry, that I was you first word when you came here," sniffled Vernon.  
"You mean I said your name?" Harry said surprisingly. Vernon nodded.  
"Yes, and such a happy baby you were. We got pictures -"  
"You have to tell me you guys took pictures of my when I was young?" Harry looked at his uncle with shock.  
"Of course, how would we not? You were such a cute baby when you were young. Then I as you grew up, I notice that Dudley was getting jealous of you. You seem you handsomer than him, so that's why there aren't any pictures up because Dudley would get jealous. His baby you know," Harry nodding and realizing how much his aunt and uncle loved him. "Harry, someday when you have children. You might realize how we felt about you," As Vernon was getting up, he stopped. "Oh yes, I have one thing to say. You appear to be in danger, I need you send out your owl to tell one of your freaky friends that you are, but not saying that you are in danger." With that, Vernon left Harry's room sobbing his eyes out.  
  
Harry smiled softly as he lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. In the first time of sixteen years. He and his uncle had a chat. Then he remembers the reason why his uncle had did. He was in danger, and he had to tell someone. He took out a parchment and his Quill. He began to write what he had heard, and tried to make sense of what he was writing, but he had trouble. Because at the time he was in shocked and sleepy.  
  
Soon enough he had fell a sleep, as tires took over his body. The next morning, He found that his room was clean and the parchment as good. He looked around and saw his owl was missing. He quickly got up and ran down the stairs.  
"Has anyone of you seen Hedwig?" wonder Harry.  
"Nope, but last night I seen it flew off. It seem to be in hurry, and I wonder why?" said Petunia as she flipped the pancakes. Harry looked over to his uncle, who looked back at him. He slowly walked over to the table and took a seat. "Why is there something wrong with?" wonder Petunia.  
"No, nothing, I was just wondering where is it, but I forgot I had sent out." Harry smiled nervously.  
"Really, how nice, well the first thing you can do after breakfast is wash the dishes, and Dudley well dry. Then you two can have a game of catch," smiled Petunia as she set plates down for breakfast.  
"That's sounds like fun, really," Harry smiled at her.  
  
Then he stared down at his plate; he looked at his uncle who was now busy looking at the paper. Harry shook his head in disbelieve that his uncle would write the letter. Now, after Harry had wrote down what had happen with in the two weeks. He attracted the letter to pig. "You know who to bring this to," smiled Harry. Pig gave a nip at Harry's sleeve and went zooming off into the orange, red, purple sky. Harry then went to lay in bed and stared in space for awhile. Then there was call from his aunt, telling him there is someone at the door. Harry sat up and said he would be down in a second. He looked around his room, and stuff his wand into his pocket. **************  
  
A/N: I wonder who is at the door? Well you guys have to wait to find out! :D 


	2. The Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, even though I wished. poor me.  
  
A/N: Chapter two! Yay! What fun! Okay, that was gay, well sorry it took me so long to update. I was busying moving and the Internet to took off! *In the back round is her past self-crying as she hugs the computer* Oh what a curl world it is, well here is the next chapter, and please review!! *Is on her hands and kneels* I'm begging!  
  
Harry sat up and said he would be down in a second. He looked around his room, and stuffs his wand into his pocket. He opens his door and walked down the stairs. He heard the voices leading to the kitchen, and wonder what was up. He leaned over the railing to see who it was, and he was shocked. Professor Dumbledor had come to his aunt and uncle house. He couldn't believe it. He jerked a smile onto his face, and next thing he knew it. He was on the floor.  
  
Everyone in the kitchen looked in the hallway at him. Harry quickly jumped to his feet, and gave the stairs a dirty look like it was their fault. He then walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat.  
"Uh, Harry how nice of you to join us; I was about to send Dudley up to get you," smiled his Aunt. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Uh, Ya, Professor I was wondering why you were here," Harry said kindly.  
"Well, I was thinking you should do some training," Petunia was slightly twitching as she grid her teeth.  
"Uh sure, but where Professor?" wonder Harry.  
"Well out of the city with friends of mine. I already told to them and they would be gladly to have you," smiled Dumbledor.  
"Have I met these people before?" wonder Harry.  
"No, and they be around tomorrow after noon to pick up Harry, See you Mr. and Mrs. Dusleys.  
  
With that Professor Dumbledor nodded at them and walked out the door. Petunia slowly walked over to oven as Harry stood up. His uncle and cousin said it was good for him. Then there was sound of a glass mashing. They turn to face Petunia.  
"No! You can't!" hissed Petunia. Vernon stood up and held Petunia back, but she kept on snapping.  
"Petunia, pleas stop," he asked her.  
"NO! He has to stay and if he doesn't - ah!" As she broke free from Vernon's grip, white lighting came down and hit her body, and a figure white of a man came out of her body.  
  
It turned and looked at Vernon. "You! Why couldn't you keep out of my business!"? The white figure struck Vernon with white lighting, and it was rising him up to the roof. Vernon yelled out in pain or that's what Harry thought. There was a huge spark, which knocked everyone over, and Vernon's body fell to the floor.  
"Hmm, I'm surprise it took you this long to find me out," a blur figure of a girl stood were Vernon's body lay.  
"How many times have I told you? Stay out of my way!" growled the guy.  
"Ya, and let you hurt one of my family members? I don't think so!" the girl came in force and she had send a fireball at the man, and the force as so great it had made Harry black out.  
  
When Harry woke up, he was in his bed. Then he wonders about the meeting with Dumbledor. "Was it real? Or not?" Harry shook his head as he grab his clothes and disappear into the bathroom. When he came down stairs, everything was the same. There was nothing broke. " It couldn't be a dream," Harry touches the table and then notice something on it. There were ashes on it. "How could ashes get onto the table?"  
"Harry!" Harry turned around to face his Aunt. "Your finally wake! Well you might as well get ready!" she hissed.  
"Ready for what?" wonder Harry.  
"Arg! Don't you remember, your friends are going to come to pick up in few minutes, and they probably might take you to that horrible school of your too, hopefully!" Petunia stared in space as Harry looked at her. "Well, just don't stand there! Get your stuff!" Harry quickly nodded as he rushed upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
He had a big grin on his face, and he jumped for joy. "It wasn't a dream! It was all real.. Then that means.." Harry's grin a had disappear. He couldn't forget the two ghostly white figures that fought over him. He knew right way he was in danger. He gathers all his things and stuffed it into his truck. Then he looked around for his wand then he remembers he stuff into his other pocket. He dashed over to his dirty clothes and grabs the jeans he was wearing yesterday. Looking through the pockets, and he wonder where else it could be. "Harry! Their here!" Petunia's voice rang. Harry curse himself as he went over to the door.  
"I'll be right down Aunt Petunia!" Harry called out. He looked around his room, and then dashed for the bed. He looked under it and found his wand.  
  
"Harry is such a good boy, you would take care of him won't you?" Petunia stared at a woman with pink hair that put up in a bun. Her eyes were red like hawks, and her skin was soft like feathers.  
"Yes of course," smiled the woman. Petunia got slightly nervous as she stared at the woman.  
"May I asked what your name?" wonder the Petunia.  
"Rini, Rini Moon, it's good to meet you Mrs. Dudley," Rini shook Petunia's hand as Harry arrive at the door with his trunk. "Oh, and you must be Harry Potter," smiled Rini.  
"Yes, it's good you meet Miss," Harry shook her hand. The man beside Rini took Harry's trunk, but Harry jerks it back.  
"Oh Harry don't worry, John is going to put your trunk into back," said Rini. Harry looked at Rini then he handed his trunk over to John. John had dark purple spiked hair and eyes. He looked no more than 18 years old. Harry thought John was weird and cool at the same time.  
  
"Well, we better be off, thank you Mrs. Dusley." With that, Rini turned around and headed to wards the limo. Harry looked at his aunt, and then followed Rini. Petunia slam the door shut and head to the kitchen. On the door were scratch marks were Petunia's hand was.  
  
In the limo, Harry met up with a small girl with green eyes almost like his and messy long hair like his as well.  
"Milady, this is Harry Potter. The one that Professor Dumbledor had talked about," smiled Rini as John held the door open for her. She got and John walked over to the driver's side and got it. He started the limo and took off.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter," the little girl held out her hand. Harry shook it.  
"The pleasure is all my miss?" Harry wonder what her was.  
"Crystal, she is the an heir of fortune that her parents and relatives had left her." Said Rini.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Crystal." Harry looked at Crystal. She didn't seem sad or lonely. She seem troubled.  
  
"It's no problem, they die when I was very young," Crystal said softly. Harry wonder how could such a young girl talk like she was his age, and be so mature.  
"So, uh, how does Professor Dumbledor know you?" wonder Harry.  
"Well, he helped Milady to get her place from being destroy. She is also sighed to go the Hogwarts," smiled Rini.  
"Really? Well I bet your going do great things Crystal," smiled Harry.  
"You mean things like you?" wonder Crystal.  
"No, hopefully not like me," Harry felt a shame for what he was famous for. He started at the floor as Crystal watched him. They came to a stop.  
  
"You two wait here, me and John have some business to take care of." Rini gave them loving smiled as she open her door. Then John open it the rest of the way. Rini frown at John for opening her door. When it was closed, Crystal hopped out of her seat and went over to the window. She watched Rini and John disappear into a build.  
  
"Harry, I know you don't like being famous. And I know you don't want to be with the Dusleys, but what if I told you there is another way you can live," Crystal looked at him.  
"What are you saying? The Dusleys are mine only living relatives," Harry looked at her.  
"I'm saying there is someone else who can take care of you, and it's not who you are thinking of Harry. It's someone who been watching you for your while life Harry. It's someone you had seen in your dreams!"  
  
Then everything around them had faded into black. Harry did not understand what was going on, but he kept on looking at Crystal. Then magically her form had change. It changed into a girl around his age. He gasped at the sight.  
"You! You mean to tell me your real?" Harry stared at the girl.  
"Harry, I need you help me! I need you help to get- to get -" The girl was loosing her voice.  
"To get what? What do I need to get!" Harry grab her shoulders. She stared down, and Harry looked down too. It was him. When he was a baby, his mother was throwing things at Voldemort. Then Voldemort killed his mother, and he went after him. Harry couldn't believe he was watching this. Voldemort then had disappeared when the spell had failed.  
  
Then it shown him on a bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Mostly likely to be his first year. Professor Dumbledor was talking to him about his scar.  
"Curse, you have a curse placed on you, but how do I know you?" wonder Harry. The image started to change now it showed Sirius, Remus, James, and herself. Then Harry realise that the girl was telling him, that she was James's sister and was a friend to Remus and Sirius. He looked up at her and gasped. Her skin was melting away. Harry tired to break free from her grip, but she kept holding him. "Let me go! Let me go!" he yelled.  
  
"Let me go!" "Harry! Harry wake up!" Harry then open his eyes. He was in the limo, and Rini was shaking him. "Harry are you alright?" wonder Rini. He started at her. "Crystal was screaming when we got back, and you were yelling something about your parents. Harry, what happen?" wonder Rini.  
"I-I- I don't know, Crystal came over to me telling me there is another way for me to live. Then everything went black, and images started to pop out of no- " Soon enough, Harry found himself to be crying. Rini took him into a hug as she whisper to him everything was going to be okay.  
  
*********************************************** A/N: Hmmm, well this seems very interesting. I wonder what well happen next? Please reviewer and read the next chapter to see what happens. 


End file.
